


Bainbridge Island, Washington

by 16_windstorm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Fluff, Incomplete, M/M, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_windstorm/pseuds/16_windstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which I attempt to write a multichapter<br/>hopefully I don't fail and abandon it</p><p>anyway, basically the strilondes go on a beach-town vacation where he meets John and blah blah you get the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction and first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> some of the things written here could be directly taken from (only little tiny details) or just inspired by the popular fic vacation which I haven't actually fully read but yeah that fic definitely gave me this au idea 
> 
> enjoy

Ah, how you loved the beach. In case you didn’t pick up on that, it was sarcasm. You hate the beach. Coincidentally, you were sitting on a beach at this very moment. You internally curse your sister for choosing such a place for vacation. She told you to stop pouting and just try to have fun. You let out an exaggerated sigh in reply. She then started making small conversation about who knows what, which you just zoned out to. Fortunately, you did catch something about a small ice cream shop near the lodge you were staying at, something about meeting a nice girl there. Ice cream sounded pretty damn good right now. You were used to Texas heat, but it was insane outside. You told her you were going to check it out and began to walk in the opposite direction of the shore.  
You had to admit, this town was quite pretty. You eyed the beach scenery as you pulled out your camera, snapped a few photos and carefully set it back down at the bottom of your bag. Yeah, you thought to yourself. Those were going to be good ones. A small, hint of a smirk appeared on your face as you kept walking in the direction of the shop. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
You eventually reached the place Rose described to you, a small pastel blue cottage-looking building. As you opened the door you expected to see the girl your sister was talking about. Short black hair, green eyes, complete with glamorous looking makeup, despite the fact that she was just working at a touristy ice-cream shop. But hey, nothing wrong with wanting to look your best. Instead, behind the counter was a boy. Thick-framed glasses, messy (but at the same time neat?) hair, and a blue t-shirt. He was lost in his job of cleaning the counter, and it took a clearing of your throat for him to notice you.

“Oh! Sorry about that. Are you ready to order? What would you like?”

“Uh, how about salted caramel. With chocolate syrup.”

“Okay!” he replied cheerfully. “Coming right up!”

You only waited for about a minute or less before your ice cream was placed on the counter and he looked up at you, waiting for payment. You paid the price of one scoop, then dropped two dollars into the tip jar labelled “College Fund ” (Hey, you were feeling generous today, and its pretty cute in here) as you picked up your cup. He looked up again and smiled graciously, and, almost instinctively, you smiled back. 

Yeah, maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. let's hang out sometime

Walking back to the shore where your family was located, you couldn’t get the boy you had just met off your mind. He looked about your age; at least 15, or maybe 16, like you. And for some reason, you wanted to befriend this kid. Being the solitary creature that you were, you didn’t really befriend anyone very often. You had a couple other friends; Jade, Karkat, and Terezi. And also your sister, kind of, even though it seemed like you guys hated each other. She was a pretty good listener and somewhat of a “life coach”. You were thankful to have her. The sight of your stepsister Roxy running on the beach and Rose on the towel reading her book snapped you out of your thoughts. Realizing you had arrived at your destination, your mind was cleared and you hurried down the steps to the water. 

“So, did you check out that ice cream shop I told you about earlier?” Rose said, not looking up from her book. 

“Yeah. It was cute in there. Didn’t see the girl you were talking about though. But there was a boy about our age working there. He seemed pretty nice.” you replied. 

Rose finally looked up from her reading. “Ah, yes. That must have been John. Kanaya told me about him, after I explained I had a brother. She says he’s pretty cute, nerdy, you might like him.” she said, nudging you softly with a smirk on her face. You internally agreed, remembering his perfect smile and messy black hair. 

You decided to take a trip back there again the next day. Just so you could bring Roxy, of course. Definitely not because you wanted to see John again. That’s ridiculous. 

And so you went, the next day, and the next. It wasn’t until the third day in a row of you visiting that he noticed. You were sitting in the back of the shop, reading a book, eating a scoop of salted caramel ice cream, (you’ve decided that it’s your favorite flavor) and occasionally looking up at John to watch him as he served different customers. You noticed the way his eyes almost closed when he grinned, the way he pushed up his glasses after looking down at the register, and the puzzled expression on his face when he realized that you were staring at him.

Wait, oh god, he noticed you. He’s looking at-

“Uh what’s up?” he said, a fake smile making its way on to his face.

“I, Uh…” you mumbled, trying to come up with a substantial excuse.

“Well, you’re always in here, sitting over there and reading… whatever you’re reading, so nothing much must be up. I’ve never seen you around here before. I’m guessing you’re on vacation? Or maybe you just moved here… but then again no one ever really moves here permanently… So you’re on vacation?”

Wow… that was a lot to take in. That kid rambled almost as much as you did. “Almost” being the key word here. You were the king of unnecessary rambling. 

“Yeah… vacation.” you replied with a condescending smirk. “It was my big sister’s idea to come here. Something about ‘family bonding time,’ too bad I hate the beach with passion.”

“Ah, that sucks. Well, sorry to say, but we close at six on Sundays, so you’re going to have to leave. Feel free to come back tomorrow, though. We open at eleven.”

“Oh. Yeah. Of course. You know I’ll be there, haha.” you reply as you walk out the door. You really wanted to stay and talk to John, but the place was closing, so you had too.

“Hey, wait.” he suddenly interjected. You turn your head.

“Do you… want to come hang out tonight? Or tomorrow? I actually only work a half day on Saturdays, if you wanna go do something. It gets pretty boring around here, heh, I know you’ve already figured that out. I never meet any kids my age here, so it’s nice that you’re here. We could go out to lunch? Only if you want to, of course. There’s this good burger place right along the water- “

Sensing his nervousness, you cut him off. “Sure. I’d love to.” you smiled warmly at him. (It’s amazing how he can make you do that) Looking satisfied, he smiled back.

“Great! How about you meet me there at one. Sound good?” 

“Yeah. Great. See you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates every friday starting 12/25. I will probably take next week off because of finals, but, as always, I will try my best to work on chapter 3.


	3. its a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness, this was kind of a filler chapter. and while i find it hard to believe that anyone was actually keeping up with this fic, i'm sorry to anyone i disappointed by not updating last week.

You kept your word and met him down at the burger shop. He told you to meet him around one, and it’s one-fifteen, so you figured he must have been running a bit late. Just as you slipped your phone back into your pocket you noticed him pedaling toward you on a bicycle. It seemed like people rode bicycles everywhere around here. 

“Hey! Dave! Sorry I’m late. Work and all. You ready?” he inquired, panting.

“Yeah dude. Let’s go.”

You both ordered, got your burgers, and as you sat and ate you thought about how this outing looked an awful lot like a date. Not that you would mind, as you yourself were bisexual and John was, honestly, very cute. You figured he wouldn’t mind other people’s inferences either, as he didn’t seem like one to dwell on what others believe of him. 

“So, yeah, I’m really glad you’re here- Hey, Dave? You listening?” Your thoughts were pushed to the back of your head as he attempted to catch your attention. 

“Yeah, go on,” you reply, trying to pretend you were listening. Thank god for your sunglasses, or you would have been busted for sure. 

“Good. Sorry, I can barely tell with those glasses you have on, and I wouldn’t want to bore you the first time we hang out together. So… how about we get to know each other better. Where are you visiting from?”

“Texas,” you reply awkwardly. (small talk has never been one of your strengths)

“Ah. I’m from Washington, but my dad moved us here a couple years ago for the small business opportunities. So, what’s life like in Texas?”

“It’s probably not as interesting as you’re imagining. I live in an apartment with my two older brothers, go to school, y’know. What normal kids do…”

“But, like, what do you do for fun?” he interrupted, taking a sip of his milkshake.

“Well, I…” you pause, wondering if you should tell him about your comic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. You decide to. It’s not like you’ll ever see him again right? There’s no point in being embarrassed.

“I write and illustrate my own webcomic: Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.” You hear him giggle at the name. Boy does he have a cute laugh. “I also make music. On my turntables.”

“That’s so cool! I would kill to be that creative. I bet you’re super talented,” he replied, obviously impressed. You smile in return and thank him, but all you could think about was how cute his voice inflection is when expressing awe. Or any other emotion for that matter. God, you’re so cheesy! 

“Yeah, I guess. I do photography also,” you reply, trying to impress him a bit.

“Seriously! You have to show me sometime!”

“You know, there are a lot of good photo spots here, we could always go together.” Pleasesayyespleasesayyes…

“Yeah! That’s an awesome idea! So… it’s a date?”

You raise your eyebrow at John and he blushes, the sudden realization spreading across his face as if he had made a mistake.

“No, that’s not what I meant- I…”

“Whatever you say bro,” you reply nonchalantly as you get up from the booth to clear your tray. When you’re sure he can no longer see you, you fist-pump subtly.

**Author's Note:**

> updates will likely be at least every week but i will try to update as much as i can
> 
> (nice comments will probably motivate me to update more often so if you're liking the fic... ;)


End file.
